Am I good Enough
by Mmsimpy09
Summary: Madison came to La Push to find her sperm donor father. A chance encounter with a gorgeous man leaves her feeling confused. With her new friend, the beautifully broken Leah, will Madison overcome the obstacles that stand in the way of her happiness.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright my lovely followers, here is the new version of chapter 1. Only a few small changes for this one! However, it has now been beta'd! That means no more cringing at my horrible use of grammar! Thank you to the awesome Shadowlynx for offering her time to correct my messy work, you rock!**

_CHAPTER 1: _

The cool air felt good on my warm skin as I climbed out of my piece of crap car. Inhaling, the scent I had longed to smell hit me. The ocean smelled of ancient infinity. The salt smell was irresistible to me in this moment. It had been so long since I had been somewhere where the amazing salt smelled covered everything and anything. It was the smell of my happiness.

That feeling was amplified when I removed the shabby sandals I wore and stepped onto the sandy beach. Most people hated the feel of sand between their toes, but not me. I took a moment to bury my feet in, wiggling my toes before lifting my feet to replace my shoes. Sighing from the euphoric feeling I was experiencing, I continued on my journey towards the shore line. Stopping a few feet from where the water was casually covering the land, I examined it for a dry and relaxing spot to sit.

When my eyes picked out a location, my feet automatically began to carry me there. As I arrived at my destination, I sat. A sigh of contentment left me as I watched the water do its thing.

No matter my age, I always found the sea to be peaceful, relaxing and quite mysterious. The way light waves rolled around, occasionally toppling each other, brought me a form of tranquility. Even during a storm, when the waves and water itself turned brutal and ugly, it had a calming effect on me, which seemed a little strange at times.

After a moment, I felt my entire body relax, I felt like I was home for the first time in my life. Smiling at that, I began to ponder what ancient mystery this ocean and beach held. What secrets lay in the scattered driftwood, roaring cliffs and desolate beach? My eyes closed for a moment, then suddenly I saw an animal sitting on the cliff, it looked like a massive wolf, howling. In the distance I imagined more howls following the first, then more wolves joined the one at the top of the cliff. One by one, they became people who suddenly dove from the cliff, into the awaiting water beneath.

My eyes shot open.

I mentally chastised myself for imagining something so impossible. Even though I grew up with stories of things that went boom in the night, I knew that they were not real. Stories of vampires, ghosts and ghouls were my mother's favorite. She enjoyed telling tales of supernatural entities. But even at a young age I knew that they were false. No such beings could exist. If they did I figured they would be more than just stories told to children, for scaring them or for imaginary purposes. Though, I do sometimes wish they were real. I imagine what life would be like to meet someone who claimed you belonged with them, someone who would whisk you off your feet into a fairytale romance. Maybe it was because I was alone, or maybe I just wanted to feel loved, but I knew that it was never going to happen.

Sighing at the slight downshift in my mood, I turned my head to look down the left side of the beach. I noticed a man running. He wore a pair of black shorts and a tank top, with a pair of white running shoes, or so I guessed. As he got closer, I noticed his skin was a beautiful russet-like color. Considering I was sitting on a beach that was part of an Indian Reservation, I really didn't expect much else. Focusing back on the man, I saw that his hair was a jet black color, cut short. After a moment, he was getting much closer so I turned my gaze back to the water.

I could hear the pounding of his feet on the ground as he came within earshot. My eyes stayed focused on the ocean before me. When I could tell he was past me, I turned my head to see his retreating form. As I watched, I saw his run slow so I quickly snapped my head back towards the calming water. The sound of his feet on the ground got closer once again, making me wonder why he stopped.

"Are you okay?" He asked. His voice was husky with a deep baritone. Those simple words he spoke brought warmth to my lower body.

I nodded before speaking. "Yes, I just came here to relax."

"I suppose the beach and ocean can be relaxing sometimes."

I shrugged. "It always is for me. But one of my favorite things to do when I want to relax involves rain. I just love to sit outside on a patio or deck with a blanket and watch the rain fall."

He remained silent for a moment. "It is supposed to start raining this afternoon; it'll probably last a few days."

"Yeah, I saw that on the weather forecast. Sadly my hotel room doesn't exactly have a good setup for watching the rain and staying dry while doing so."

After a moment of silence, I turned my head to look at him. My breath was taken away at how this man looked.

His eyes were incredibly dark, almost black. He had amazing looking lips that I wouldn't mind feeling on my body. The structure of his face was simply amazing; it was what one might call perfection. There was one word to describe this man who stood over six foot five, and that word would be sexy. He just oozed sex. My god, I thought, he should be immortalized in stone and worshipped.

Removing my eyes from his body, they returned to his face where our eyes met. He was staring at me with a look I had never witnessed before. Though as the staring contest continued, my heartbeat started to increase until I was sure my palms might start sweating. Never had I been scrutinized by a man that looked so delicious. I managed to clear my throat and we both looked away.

"I have a covered porch, if you really want to watch the rain later, you can do so at my place."

My eyes snapped back to his face. "You don't even know my name and you're inviting me to your house? What if I am some psychotic killer who wants to eat the skin from your bones?"

Half a smile appeared on his face. "I'm a lot bigger than you; I think I could probably overpower you if you tried to kill me. Though we are in La Push, serial killing isn't really a big problem here. My name is Jacob by the way."

"Alright, I might consider your offer." I conceded. "My name is Madison but everyone ends up calling me Maddie or Mads."

"Well Madison, it is a pleasure to meet you. Even if you do turn out to be a crazed psychotic killer." He smirked, "If you have a cell phone or pen, I can give you my cell number in case you decide to come kill or hang out with me."

I couldn't help but laugh as I dug into my back pocket to pull my phone out. With a smirk, I tossed it to him and allowed him to enter his number. Surprisingly, he even used my camera to take a cheesy picture so he would have a caller ID photo if he was lucky enough to score my number. Though, I wasn't completely opposed to allowing him to score between my legs. Thinking that way caused a small flourish of heat to reappear in my nether regions. When I looked back at his face, he had his eyebrow raised as he tossed the phone back. With a quick wave, he began to run once again.

When he was a distance away, I fell back onto to the beach and closed my eyes. After about thirty more minutes I finally decided to head out because my stomach was growling. I remembered a small little diner in Forks where I decided that I would eat lunch. As I got to my feet, I couldn't help but glance up at the cliff where I had imagined animals turning to humans. At first glance, I thought there really was a wolf, but I blinked and there was nothing up there.

Walking at the pace of a snail, okay maybe a little faster, I finally made it to my car and got inside. My mind wandered to that god-like man named Jacob. There was just something about him, not just that he was probably the most gorgeous man that I had ever met. After he had left, I felt like something was pulling at my chest but I just had no idea what.

Most of my life I had avoided men, they always left you broken and sad. My mother was a victim to that with my father. He screwed her, knocked her up, then left days after she told him she was pregnant. The scumbag admitted he was already married and never had any intention of being with her for a long term commitment, even though he had led her to believe otherwise. She was devastated and never did marry after him, in fact as far as I knew she never really even dated. Instead, she kept sleeping with married men and left me with a life no child should have had. That was why I was here, I wanted to find the sperm donor and confront him.

My thoughts took a dangerous turn, threatening to ruin my good mood. I did my best to push them away as I arrived at the quaint little diner. When I walked in, a Native woman greeted me with a warm hello, her nametag read Sue. I smiled at her and took note that there was only one table occupied in the back, several Native men sat talking and joking. Wishing that I had a friend here, I took a seat at a booth near the door. A few moments passed when a younger woman entered the diner. She shot her middle finger to the group of guys as she walked towards Sue, they resembled each other.

After a few minutes of the two women speaking, the younger one turned towards me. "What do you want to drink and are you ready to order?"

"Leah!" The older woman exclaimed as the younger one rolled her eyes.

I closed the menu. "Ugh, a burger and fries with a coke."

"There you go mom, now can we finish our conversation?" The younger one, Leah, asked with a hint of annoyance.

I diverted my eyes to the group of men sitting at the back of the place as Sue and Leah returned to their conversation. The group of guys were smiling and laughing, occasionally throwing light punches into another ones arm. They all looked older, and they were all undeniably good looking. What did they put in the water on the rez? One of the slightly older looking men noticed me staring, he nudged another guy and they all turned their attention towards me.

I felt a hint of embarrassment as I looked back towards the spot Leah and Sue had been talking a few minutes prior. Sue was gone but Leah was carrying a drink and plate of food towards me. She glanced at the men who were still staring and now whispering as she sat the food and drink in front of me.

After a moment, she slid in the booth in front of me, distracting me from the group of men.

"Don't let them bother you, they are idiots." She shrugged, grabbing a fry from my plate.

I studied her for a moment. She had beautiful black hair that was cut to her shoulders. Her eyes were dark, not as dark as Jacob's though. She had such a beautiful face and I felt bad for staring. I did also take note that she was tall and lean when she had been talking to Sue.

"I'm not really bothered they are staring and whispering, but I feel bad for staring. I've been doing it a lot today for some reason."

"Well, I don't mind them staring at you, it takes the attention away from me. No offence."

"None taken, they probably stare at you because you are so pretty. And, no I'm not hitting on you," I blurted.

She looked at me with a strange look for a moment. "Thanks and no, they are definitely not staring at me because I'm pretty. It's a long and painful story really."

"I have a lot of time on my hands." I smiled, hoping to possibly make a friend in this little town.

"It started with a guy; it always starts with a guy." She sighed, glancing over her shoulder at the group of men. "When I was a freshman in high school I met this guy named Sam. He was amazing and incredibly hot. It was this whirlwind romance and I was on cloud nine. Things were so wonderful and I never felt more alive when we were together. It literally hurt to not be near him, it was so strange but I'm sure you know what teenage love is like."

I nodded and waited for her to continue.

"Everything was great but it all started to change halfway through our junior year. Sam started to change, it was scary. He was so angry all the time, he would blow up for no reason and he would shake so badly, it looked like he was going to shake right out of his skin or something. Anyways, he got so angry over nothing one day and left school. I went to his house after school that day but he wasn't home. No one saw him for two weeks I was terrified that he wasn't okay. I kept pestering my father and the Tribal Chief, Billy Black, but they just said not to worry and that he would probably be home before I knew it. It made me angry, he was missing and no one cared but me."

She seemed so sad as she spoke, I could only imagine the pain she must have been feeling.

"One day, he was just back. No explanation or reasoning as to where he had been or why he left. He didn't come to me or try to talk to me. As much as it broke my heart to do so, I simply gave him the space that he seemed to want. I was so distraught that my cousin, Emily, came to visit and make sure I was okay. We were walking one day when we ran into Sam. He glanced at me but kept staring at Emily, it was uncomfortable. When she looked away, he turned and walked away without saying a word to me. It was so painful and I cried my eyes out that night." She sighed. "Sorry, getting a glass of water really quickly."

I gave another nod as she climbed out of the booth and made her way towards the counter to get something to drink. My eyes glanced to the group of men who were all looking down, and talking amongst themselves. It was like the atmosphere had changed for them. I didn't understand how or why, but I didn't ponder about it because Leah had returned and took a seat once more. She stole a few more fries before continuing.

"A few weeks passed after that and Emily had stayed around for awhile, but I she spent less and less time around me. I thought it was because I was such a mess and she couldn't stand it. That wasn't it though; I'd learn that soon enough. It was a Thursday night when no one was home that I heard a knock on the door. It took me by complete surprise when I saw Sam standing there soaked from the torrential downpour. The look on his face and in his eyes told me what was coming. I started to cry when he broke it off. It hurt so badly but I had felt it coming, it was one of those things you just feel."

"The next few days were hell. Emily looked so sad when she learned things between Sam and I had ended. She tried to comfort me, but ended up telling me that he had been pursuing her. It was devastating but I couldn't really be angry at her at the time, she had been there for me through the hardest parts and she certainly didn't ask for it to happen. Like anyone in my situation, I expected her to deny him. Well imagine my surprise when I learned from random people in town that they had begun dating. A lot of time has passed but I still can't look at them the same. The reason those guys stare at me is because they are friends with Sam and I both, as well as my younger brother Seth. We are sort of a deranged family so to speak. They pity me, they know what happened and they feel sorry for me."

"I don't feel sorry for you." I shrugged, eating a fry. "I mean, I feel bad that you had to endure something so painful like that. But I don't pity you or feel sorry for you because things happen to everyone and people have to deal with it. It seems like you are dealing and that you are managing, which makes you a strong person on the inside. It isn't hard to see that it is still hurting you when you talk or think about it, but love does that. If you ask me, broken hearts mend in time but I don't think that they ever really heal completely. There will always be a soft and painful spot."

She sat back and stared at me. "You are honest. It has been awhile since I met someone honest and who doesn't pity me."

With a smile, I took a sip of my almost empty coke. "I never want to be pitied and therefore I refuse to pity anyone. You know, the whole do unto others as you would have them unto you mumbo jumbo."

She smiled at me as she stood up, taking my glass with her to the counter to refill. She returned and we fell into easy conversation. Time flew by and when I looked at my phone, it was almost three in the afternoon. I was enjoying talking to Leah, but I knew I probably should head back to my hotel. Plus, I still hadn't decided whether I was going to take the sexy Jacob up on his offer.

Leah and I said our goodbyes, exchanging numbers since she'd conned me into going to Port Angeles with her tomorrow. She needed to do some clothes shopping and really didn't want to go alone. I argued that shopping wasn't fun, though she agreed I still ended up saying I'd go with her.

When I made it back to the hotel, it had started to sprinkle, no doubt that it would turn into some heavy rain. As I entered the room, I couldn't help but wonder if the rain was a sign. Maybe it was telling me to go and spend some time watching it fall with a very attractive man, who I may or may not throw myself at like an animal. A smile appeared on my face when I thought of him, but I had no idea why.

For the next twenty minutes, I kept going back and forth between what I wanted to do. Deciding to keep thinking on it, I hopped in the shower. Barely wet, I reached out and grabbed my phone, sending a quick text asking for directions, before I changed my mind again. It wasn't long before my phone beeped with a reply. As a safety precaution, I grabbed my razor and began to shave my no-no spots, as well as my legs.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, here is the revised version of the chapter. There are a decent amount of changes here. So please, reread this. As always, reviews appreciated!**

Chapter 2

My heart was racing as I drove across the invisible line that separated Forks from La Push.

I was sort of feeling like I should turn around and go back to the hotel. Right now, I wanted to just snuggle in the bed because of my nerves. One thing I tried not to make a habit out of was accepting invitations from strangers. No matter how attractive they might be. As much as I wanted to completely forget the encounter and the offer, I wasn't going to be able to do that.

There was something about Jacob, something that had my interest piqued. The vibe I felt, it was like he wouldn't hurt me, like I could trust him and it was telling me to go hang out with the handsome man. Because of those feelings, I knew that I was going to end up going to his house. I was unable to turn around and head for the hills, even though those lovely hills were currently calling out my name.

Part of me was silently hoping that the drive to his place would take a long time, but of course it didn't. I don't know why I was hoping for more since La Push wasn't exactly the largest place. In fact the drive was much shorter than I had thought it would be. He didn't live far into the Rez but from what I had noticed, his place was secluded.

As I drove around a slight bend in the trees, I saw his house come into view. My jaw wanted to drop because compared to some of the slightly run-down buildings I'd passed, his was almost pristine. There were some signs of wear and tear but nothing that made it look like it could fall apart at any moment. There were spots, like the front porch, that showed signs of recently being repaired.

His house was a wooden cabin with two stories. The wood was slightly darkened, probably from the harsh elements this part of Washington experienced. There were a lot of windows, it seemed like they were everywhere. My eyes were drawn to the largest one. It was to the right of the front door, which was in the center of the house, obviously. As I parked I could see a kitchen table through the vast window.

I had always wanted to own a house that had a ton of windows. There was something about the openness they provided that appealed to me. Shaking away my thoughts of a dream house, I sucked in a deep breath. With a slow movement I withdrew the key from the ignition. A sigh fell from my lips as I climbed out of the car.

When I was outside of the vehicle, I realized that there was no going back now. It would be rather strange to turn and leave, now that he may have noticed my arrival. The last thing I wanted was to seem like a scared little girl. While I was partly afraid, I surely wasn't a child.

Deciding to move slowly so I could attempt to check my nerves, I walked at the pace of a snail towards the porch. I climbed the steps painfully slow until I finally came face to face with the door. Something about raising my hand to knock scared me.

Here I was about to be knocking on the door of a man I really knew nothing about. We were about to hang out, alone. What if he was the insane psycho killer like I had joked about earlier?

I did my best to push those thoughts away because it was better to not dwell on them. My thoughts weren't helping me attain some level of calmness, so I tried to brush them all away. As I waited for him to come answer the door, I did my best to focus on what was actually happening, not what could happen.

A few more moments went by before I was suddenly contemplating making a run for it back to my car, maybe he wasn't home… Then again, why would he invite me here if he was just going to stand me up? When I was about to turn away, footsteps sounded on the other side of the door.

Sucking in a deep breath, I silently hoped that nothing bad would result from my decision to come here. All I wanted was to be to relax, watch the rain fall and hang out with what I was hoping to be a nice man. It felt like maybe I was asking for a little bit much but my fingers were crossed in hopes of a positive evening.

When the door finally opened, it revealed a devastatingly handsome Jake. I inhaled deeply at the sight of him. When he had been in his running attire, he looked amazing. Seeing him now, shirtless with a few rivulets of water dropping from his hair to rung down his sculpted chest, I realized there were no words in the English language to describe his beauty.

The sight brought warmth to the lower regions of my body. I shifted slightly because of the slight moisture making a presence between my legs. For a moment, I was glad that I didn't forgo the panties today. My eyes begrudgingly tore away from his sculpted chest and focused back on his face, which was better than eyeing his body so openly. He made a gesture to invite me inside.

As I entered, I did my best to not stop and stare at his body. My eyes closed for a brief moment before I turned to face him. He was facing away as he shut the door. When he turned back towards me, I lost my control and my eyes drifted down his body. There probably would have been a little drool on my chin if my jaw wasn't clamped tightly shut. Thank the stars for having a little control over my body because I would have been mortified if he saw me drool. Just the thought of that made me inwardly cringe. My focus drifted away from my sour thoughts and back to his body.

The way the droplets of water were slowly running down his chest put me into a semi trance-like state. I felt my head cock to the side ever so slightly. Those beads of water were following the outline of his amazingly defined abdomen. My lower lip ended up between my teeth the moment my eyes spotted the light dusting of hair beneath his naval when a rivulet of water passed it. I allowed my gaze to follow it until it disappeared beneath the band of his low sitting jeans. I wanted so very desperately to see what treasure was hidden beneath them. For a moment, I thought I saw a slight bulge there, but I quickly looked away.

While I was enjoying looking at his magnificent stature, I wasn't so sure I wanted to think about him looking at me in the same way. I knew I was a relatively attractive girl or so I'd been told many times by assholes who just wanted to get into my pants. They claimed I was exquisite with my slightly curly blonde locks that fell halfway down my back, my lovely blue eyes, and the subtle comments about the slamming body that I maintained with a gym routine. Having a little self confidence was nice, but having a man check me out always made me a little wary for some reason. After a moment of slightly awkward silence between us, he spoke.

"I'm surprised you actually came. I was pretty sure you would end up not showing," he commented as he reached over to grab a shirt off the back of his couch.

I was going to respond but I was transfixed by watching his muscles ripple when he pulled the shirt on. When that delectable body of his was covered, I felt a little sad. It was probably for the best that he covered himself up, even though that shirt clung to him like a second skin. I hoped that not being able to see the fleshy muscle would allow my panties time to dry. Who am I kidding? They were going to stay soaked. Jacob was clearly known as a walking orgasm in my book.

It took me a moment to realize he was waiting for me to respond. I thought up something to say. Honesty is the best policy, right? "I almost turned around a couple of times. Going to a strange man's house isn't something I make a habit out of."

He gave me a small smile. "I promise that I won't hurt you. Well, not unless you ask me too." It took me a minute but his words eventually sunk in as he walked past me.

I noticed he had a slight smirk firmly in place as he passed me. Those words he'd just uttered in that decadent voice of his were pretty much on repeat in my head. Oh, I'd love to ask him to hurt my pussy with what I was sure was a large cock. If the rest of his body was any indication, he was probably larger than I could imagine.

It was always best to leave a little to the imagination. There wasn't' much room for disappointment that way. Just thinking about his junk had another wave of warmth surging through my lower half. I turned and followed him through a doorway which led to his kitchen. My eyes were on his fine ass but quickly took note of the dark marbled countertops. An image of being fucked senseless on them popped into my mind. It took everything I had to fight it off.

This was going to be a rough night.

My eyes slowly drifted around the beautiful kitchen. The dark tops of the counter were accentuated by the light cabinets and stainless steel appliances. The sink was incredibly shiny and looked pretty new, or possibly just unused. On the center island sat a wicker basket. Inside it there was a wallet, several key rings, a pen, some paper and a few coins. I wasn't sure why I even took note of the contents. Turning away from the island, my eyes landed on the window which provided an incredible view of the forest surrounding the house.

As I was preparing to turn back to Jacob my eyes stopped on the beautiful kitchen table. It was made of wood, my best guess would be oak or something similar. The table had a decent length to it. There were eight chairs spaced comfortably around the table. It could probably site more people if needed. My eyes wandered down the legs of the table because there was an intricate pattern carved into them. It definitely looked like the person who had done the carving had been meticulous about it. The detailing was exquisite and replicated exactly on every leg, it was also repeated on the chairs. This was the type of work that someone would pay an arm and a leg to obtain. I silently wondered how much Jacob had paid for the set. My musings were interrupted by the sound of his deep voice beside me.

"I assume you like the table," he questioned.

I nodded. "It is beautiful, it looks so expensive."

He shrugged. "It didn't cost me anything. The luxury of being able to work with wood, it runs in my family. My dad taught me how to do small carvings when I was a boy. I sort of learned to adapt it so I could do bigger projects. Woodworking is a nice distraction from time to time."

"You seriously made it," I asked, looking up at him.

All he did was nod his response.

"You could probably make a lot of money if you sold stuff that looked like this. That line-work is brilliantly done. I'd buy something if it looked half as good as that," I stated honestly.

"The money doesn't matter to me. I have enough to live comfortably. It is more about being able to have an outlet for things. Talking about my feelings and shit, that isn't my kind of thing. I find other ways to express myself. Everyone has their niche in life and this is mine," he answered.

He was right. Everyone had different ways in how they expressed themselves. His just so happened to produce some really amazing wood work. Maybe if we became friends, I could convince him to make me something. That was wishful thinking. My mind was wandering as I reached out, running my fingertips along the smooth wood atop the table.

When I finally turned back to Jacob he was watching me with a curious expression. It dawned on me that touching the table like that might have seemed a bit weird. How many people gently caress a table? With an internal sigh I allowed my hand to fall back to my side as I smiled up at Jacob.

"Well, I'm definitely a fan of your work, even if you never sell any of it," was all I could think to say as I looked at him.

My eyes caught the lingering drops of water on his neck as I looked up at him. An image of him naked, covered in sweat and smirking at me entered my head. It was one of the sexiest images I'd ever managed to conjure up. It caused me to shift slightly. It was clear that my body had liked the scene in my head. He was definitely spank bank material, as some people called it.

In an attempt to calm myself down without running off to hide in the bathroom, which I was definitely contemplating, I pulled my bottom lip back in between my teeth. I removed my gaze from his immaculate body and looked out the window. Rain was gently falling.

"Ah, did you want to go sit outside, the back deck is covered," he asked.

"Sure, that sounds good," I said with a smile, still focused on the falling rain outside the window.

"Did you want a beer or something?" He was opening the fridge door as he asked, I didn't even notice that he had moved but I nodded my head in acceptance.

When he had two beers in hand, he walked towards the back door and opened it. I followed himoutside. I could feel his eyes burning into my back but ignored the sensation. When I stepped out on the porch, I noticed a beautifully crafted swing. It was easy to assume that he had made this piece as well. The detailing was just as exquisite as the kitchen table. I sighed. It would be amazing to own such a nice piece of hand-crafted furniture. If I were the one with that sort of talent I'd be utilizing it to make money. Then again, not everyone is the same in their views of income. Just like Jacob had touched upon. As I took a seat on the swing, I carefully folded a foot under my body.

My eyes fell on the trees which were surrounding the house. There was a small gap where a path had been made. From where I was sitting I could see the ocean and easily surmised that the path led down to the beach. I was once again thinking of my dream house because his resembled what I would want. All the windows and the proximity to the ocean, those were the most important factors for me. There would also be tons of trees surrounding it, which was another check on the list for his house. A small smile drifted to my face as I silently indulged in thinking of potential homes in the area that may be similar. Surely his house wasn't the only one so near to the beach. Considering the location, the trees wouldn't be a problem either. As my thoughts continued to drift further and further away, I pushed them aside so that I could focus on the falling rain.

The sound of the light pitter-patter as the droplets of water hit the ground caused my smile to grow a little. My eyes watched as the rain fell onto the grass, giving it the appearance of a shimmering blanket. The rain had always been important to me because I viewed it as a fresh start. When I was younger my mother and I fought a lot so things would get really bad sometimes. There were times after we would have a particularly rough go at each other that I'd wander outdoors. The days when there had been rain had seemed to bring me peace. It felt like the rain was washing away all those bad memories, allowing me a momentary glimpse at serenity.

It sounded a bit cheesy but it really wasn't to me.

"Do you plan to get a job," Jacob questioned, breaking the silence between us. I'd be lying if I said it didn't startle me out of my thoughts.

I nodded. "I've already spoken to someone. Chief Swan told me they didn't need any help down at the station, but said they might be looking for someone to handle the clerical work here in La Push. He even offered to put in a word for me."

"You must have impressed him, he doesn't offer that sort of thing to people he doesn't know."

I shrugged. "I come highly recommended. I'm apparently very organized and a pleasant person to have around. I'm also the type of person who takes their job seriously."

"Well if that doesn't work out I might be in need of a new desk clerk at the shop. The one we have now spends more time ogling my guys then she does actually working. I seriously think I pay her to check people out," he laughed, but there was a bit of annoyance in his tone, which I could understand.

"Well if your friends look anything like you, how can you blame her," I said teasingly.

He sent a small smile in my direction. "I suppose."

"So tell me, what do you spend your days doing?" I asked, bringing the beer bottle to my lips.

I was a bit curious as to what exactly he did for a living. He mentioned that he was fine with money and he also referenced possibly firing someone. It was easy to assume that he was either in a position of power or maybe owned his own business. From what I had seen he didn't strike me as someone who liked to work under people. My best guess was that he owned something.

"I own the only garage in town. Shortly before I opened my shop, the one in Forks closed down. The owner passed away and his daughter wasn't up for maintaining the shop. She just closed the place down like it didn't matter. It was kind of sad because her father had owned that place for forty years. If I could have bought it off the daughter, I would have. But things were already settled with the space I have now," he explained.

I wasn't surprised that he owned a garage. It sort of seemed to be a fitting job for him. He was good with his hands which was demonstrated by the beautifully crafted table inside. A girl who had once been a friend of mine, she had a thing for dating mechanics for some reason. She always went on about how they were so good with their hands. I'd never dated, nor been with, a mechanic. But the thought of Jacob all greased up did something to my nether regions. As the slight moisture made another appearance between my legs, I did my best to expel the imagery in my mind. This man, this gorgeous man, was doing something to me.

After a few minutes I realized he was carefully watching me. "So, you own your own business? That must be cool. Do you get a lot business with being the only shop?"

"For the most part. A lot of the people in Forks come to us, as does everyone in La Push. There are a few people in town that refuse to come here. They spend way more money than necessary to take their vehicles to Port Angeles. It doesn't make much sense considering that we are cheaper and do better work. Some people just don't care about the quality work we shell out," he said with a shrug. After a moment, he relaxed back into the swing.

"Why do you think that they don't come to you?" I questioned. It seemed a bit odd that there were people who didn't want to come to La Push.

He let out a snorting sound that made the left side of my mouth pull up into a small smirk. "It's because we are Native American. Most people don't care about our ethnicity but some still seem too. They think we are bad people even though they have never attempted to get to know any of us. I understand that some of the people in the tribe aren't what you would call role models. But, I have realized that no matter where you go, someone will always be prejudiced towards something or someone. It just so happens to be me and my people for those who refuse the hard work we put in." He sighed. "It is what it is though. You kind of get used to it when you grow up around it."

I nodded, it was sad to think that there were still people in this world who looked down on others, all because of the color of their skin. It was actually kind of infuriating.


End file.
